


Dawnbreak

by StardustMuse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Common sense is occasionally a thing, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustMuse/pseuds/StardustMuse
Summary: Sentinels, Guides, and magic are an interesting combination, especially for a young Mundane-born girl. Her journey into this mess begins one summer day in 1971...
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Original Female Character/Regulus Black, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	1. Sentinels and Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Senses of Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728121) by [darkseraphina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkseraphina/pseuds/darkseraphina). 
  * Inspired by [Triumphant, the Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051634) by [Shadowblayze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowblayze/pseuds/Shadowblayze). 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Scarlet_Gryphon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gryphon/pseuds/Scarlet_Gryphon). Log in to view. 



“Mia! Get back here!” Giggling madly, Mia kept running, chased by her older sister. The sun streamed down, the summer sky a blinding blue. The grass soft against her bare feet and legs, her long sliver-blonde hair blown back in the breeze.

“Mia!” Still giggling, Mia ducked behind a tree. A few minutes later, she couldn’t hear her sister anymore, and curious, she peeked around the tree. No sign of Isa. Mia tilted her head curiously, before feeling arms around her.

“Got you!”

“Isa!” Mia complained. Isa laughed.

“You’re my baby sister! When will you learn, there’s nowhere you can go that I can’t find you?” Isa dove into her side, tickling her. Mia shrieked with laughter, wriggling to get away. Isa finally relented, and Mia took the opportunity to jump up and run again. Laughter echoed after her as Isa once again chased her. This time, Mia ran to the park bench, and ducked behind. Isa caught up, and whined.

“Not fair!” Quiet chuckles sounded, and the rustle of a newspaper. Mia giggled again, popping up and over the park bench, sitting next to her father. Isa huffed, though Mia knew she wasn’t that irritated.

“Have you two gotten your pent up energy out yet?” Their father asked, his eyes twinkling over the edge of his paper. Isa tilted her head.

“Why?”

“I just want to know if I’ll get to finish my paper or not. It’s fine, either way. We don’t have to leave for a few hours yet.” Mia hopped off the bench, tapped Isa’s shoulder, and took off running with a grin. The chase continued throughout the rest of the afternoon.

Early evening, both girls headed back to the park bench, and headed home alongside their father, swinging off his arms.

“Welcome home!” Their mother called from the kitchen. The three trooped in, to see her at the sink, washing vegetables. She glanced over, and shook her head.

“Ezra, did you let them run around all day?”

“Liv, it would have been harder to stop them! Don’t worry, we had snacks.” Ezra protested. Olivia laughed, then shook a potato at the girls.

“You two better sleep well tonight!” Isa let out a yawn at that point, which made everyone else laugh. Baths followed dinner, and Isa gently grabbed Mia’s arm. The red rash on her shoulder hadn’t faded yet.

“Still don’t know what caused it?”

“We’ve been going to all sorts of places, and I’ve been wearing different outfits everyday. I don’t know!”

“Hey, hey. It’s ok.” Isa told her, gently tucking her little sister into a hug.

“It’s…it’s just…”

“Mia, what’s been going on?”

“I think too much! Sometimes stuff smells funny, or I can hear things…” Mia cried, wincing as her own voice sounded far too loud. Isa soothed her, petting her damp hair.

“Mia, have you told mum? Or dad?”

“No.”

“Come on.” Isa tugged gently on her wrist, and Mia followed reluctantly. Their parents were still in the kitchen.

“Isa?”

“It’s ok Mia. Just tell them what you told me.” With Isa’s support, and the concerned looks on their parents’ faces, Mia explained what had happened over the previous few days. By the time she was done, she was crying, and enveloped on all sides by gentle hugs.

“Oh. Oh sweetie. Get dressed, both of you. We’re going to figure out this tonight.” Ezra told them. The girls hurried to comply, and got into the car.

“Where are we going?” Isa asked.

“The Centre. Mia needs to get tested.” Olivia explained, voice calm, but her body filled with tension. Mia hesitated. She didn’t know much, just that the Centre was a place for Sentinels and Guides.

“I’m…a Sentinel or a Guide?” She asked cautiously. Olivia nodded, keeping an eye on her two daughters while Ezra drove.

“We think so.” Mia hesitated again.

“Isa?”

“I haven’t been tested. But I haven’t felt anything weird.” Isa admitted.

“It wouldn’t hurt to test you too Isa.” Olivia decided, after exchanging a look with Ezra. Once at the Centre, the girls were taken to secure rooms, and tested. When they were at last, reunited with their parents, both girls had fallen asleep, exhausted.

“The results?” Ezra asked softly, cradling Mia in his arms. Olivia had Isa in hers. The Centre worker, a Sentinel by the winged sword embroidered on their jacket, sighed, then offered the two papers.

“Isabella has a latent Sentinel ability. We’ll see if she comes online, and we’re going to request you bring her for yearly testing. Of course, if she shows signs of coming online, bring her here as soon as you can.” Olivia nodded.

“And Mia?”

“Amelia is on the brink of coming fully online as a Sentinel. That’s why she’s been having issues lately.”

“Ah.” The Sentinel studied them carefully.

“It is unusual to have a young girl coming online. Is there anything that might have triggered this? A trauma?” Olivia and Ezra exchanged a look.

“She’s complained of bullying for most of the last school year. I think there was a particularly bad incident just before school let out for the summer.” Ezra said slowly.

“Mm. That may have done it.”

“What can we do?” Olivia asked anxiously.

“Provide as much support that you can. That’s the first step. Then, if you could come twice a week, we can start training Amelia. Even if she hasn’t fully come online, she can still learn a lot. Furthermore, we have guidebooks, and lists of materials that are Sentinel-safe.”

“That will all help, so much.”

“Call us if you need anything.”

“We will. Thank you so much for all your help.”

“Of course. I’ll see you later.” Once the girls woke up the following morning, their parents explained what had happened.

The weeks of June got busier as a result, but no one minded. Isa tagged along on Mia’s training days, knowing that even if she wasn’t online, it wouldn’t hurt to know things. Also, she wanted to support her little sister. Mia, was pleased to finally know what was going on, and grateful for the training she received. She knew, that her training would kick up a notch when she fully came online, but in the meantime, learning to control what senses she did have, was a relief. The girls also helped their parents in fully Sentinel proofing the house. Before the family knew it, it was the last week of June.

“Isa!” Mia cried, as her sister snagged a plate of eggs. Isa grinned.

“Too slow!”

“Am not!”

“Girls!” Olivia scolded from the stove.

“Sorry mum.”

“You two are completely ridiculous!”

“You know where they get it from.” Ezra chuckled, sipping coffee. Olivia glared, then sighed.

“I….actually don’t have anything to say to that.” Mia joined in the laughter, then cocked her head. She thought she had….

“Mia?” A knock sounded at the door, and the family looked at each other.

“It’s Saturday. I wasn’t expecting anyone.”

“I’ll go see.” After a few minutes, Ezra returned, looking confused. Behind him, was a short man, in a neatly tailored suit, and dark brown hair. He bowed to the family, a gentle smile on his face.

“I apologize for the interruption, especially for interrupting a meal.”

“That is kind sir, but we weren't expecting guests. Who are you, and why are you here?” Ezra said, warily.

“My name, is Filius Flitwick. I am a professor at Hogwarts, and I have come with a letter, offering a place to your youngest daughter.”

“How did you even get our names? Our address? Is it a private school? Did you select her for her good marks? If so, why not Isa as well?” Olivia demanded.

“I promise to answer your questions ma’am. But first, this letter will explain a few things and we shall proceed from there.” Professor Flitwick offered a thick envelope to Mia, and she took it hesitantly, glancing at her parents. Ezra gave her an encouraging nod, a hand on Isa’s shoulder. Olivia moved to her shoulder, giving her comfort, but giving her space in case any of her Sentinel instincts kicked in. Mia hesitated, seeing if any of her senses would kick in. But nothing really happened. She broke open the wax seal, and took out the two sheets of parchment, and read the first sheet. Soon enough, she stared up at Professor Flitwick, eyes wide.

“Magic?” She whispered. Both her parents and her sister stared at her.

“What?” Isa asked.

“This…this letter says that…that I can do magic. That I’m offered a place at this school…for magic?”

“That is correct. You, are a witch.” Professor Flitwick told her calmly. Mia frowned, and looked up at her parents.

“But…I thought my abilities were because I’m a Sentinel! This is so confusing!” Professor Flitwick looked at her curiously, but with far more focus than before.

“You’re a Sentinel?”

“Well, not quite yet. I’m close to coming online, but I haven’t yet.”

“I see. I am especially glad I arrived early then. And what about you?” Professor Flitwick asked Ezra and Olivia. Her parents exchanged a look.

“We aren’t Guides or Sentinels. Isa is a latent Sentinel though.” Olivia explained, a little warily. Professor Flitwick frowned thoughtfully, then nodded.

“Hm. I see. Well, how about you eat, and I explain?”

“Do you want anything to eat?” Olivia asked. Professor Flitwick shook his head as Ezra indicated a chair for him to sit in.

“I have had breakfast, but thank you. If I may, a cup of tea would be lovely.”

“Of course.” Olivia returned to the stove, finished the plates of eggs and sausages for her family, then poured tea for herself and Professor Flitwick. They started eating, Mia not taking her eyes off of Professor Flitwick. He smiled, noting her attention.

“Now, let’s see. I think starting with basics would be a good start. The magical world lives in conjunction with the mundane. The fact that you are Sentinels, means you would have learned about the magical world sooner or later. Sentinels can tell where magic is, due to their senses.” Both Mia and Isa perked up a bit. “It would have actually been impossible for the magical world to remain secret from Guides and Sentinels. I digress. Within the magical community, you have many magical creatures and people. Some people don’t have enough magic to use a wand, but are still capable of seeing the magical world. I suspect, that may be the case for you, Miss Isabella.”

“Oh. Is that why I didn’t get the offer to go to the school?” Isa guessed.

“Correct. Miss Amelia, on the other hand, does have enough magic, and so, gets the offer to come to Hogwarts.”

“Are there other magical schools?” Mia wondered. Professor Flitwick smiled.

“All over the world. But Hogwarts is certainly the closest.”

“Is magic how you got our address?”

“Yes, it is. There’s a special quill that notes those with enough magic to come to Hogwarts, almost as soon as they’re born.”

“Does everyone get a professor coming to tell them they got into the school?”

“I’m afraid not. There’s long established magical families, who are, of course, fully immersed in the magical world. People are sent with the letter, when it is time to introduce a Muggleborn, or as I prefer to say, Mundane-born, into the magical world.” Mia sat back, thinking.

“I don’t remember doing magic.”

“You have, sweetie. It’s always been subtle, but you have.” Ezra told her softly. Mia blinked.

“Huh?”

“Sometimes, your outfit would change color in places. A couple of times when you were just a baby, if we were too slow to feed you, the food would float. Your most recent, was Isa’s birthday. You were so happy for her, you lit all of the candles, all without matches.”

“Oh. Why didn’t you say anything?” Olivia sighed.

“We didn’t want anyone to panic. And we weren’t always sure that it had happened.”

“Besides, we want you and Isa to follow whatever path you want to take. We didn’t want you to be fearful of any abilities, so…we just let them happen, as long as it seemed safe.” Ezra finished. Mia blinked again, recalling a few moments growing up. She did remember those incidents now.

“Oh.”

“I thought you had gotten matches behind mum and dad’s back for my cake. And food or grass stains on your clothes. But it all actually happened?”

“Yes, it did. Children will showcase accidental magic as they grow, before they learn to start controlling their power when they start school.” Professor Flitwick explained.

“Oh.”

“You…you’re not just going to tell me, here is this new world, off you go, right?” Mia asked hesitantly. A flash of anger passed over Professor Flitwick’s face.

“Some might. I, however, won’t. I’ll help you through this as much as I can, especially since you’re a Sentinel.”

“Why?”

“No child should ever be abandoned, in any way. No matter who the are. I will never understand those that simply introduce the magical world to Mundane-born, and expect them to know everything. It’s preposterous.” Professor Flitwick looked angry, but took a breath, and a few sips of tea. “However, since you are a Sentinel, there are extra protections in place for you. Sentinels are just as valued in the magical world, as they are in the mundane. At least, in most places.” Silence fell for a while, as the girls finished their breakfast. Both of them cleared their dishes, and silently rinsed and stacked them neatly on the counter. They returned to their seats, and once they did, Professor Flitwick spoke again.

“Mr. and Mrs. Clarke, there is also the matter that Miss Amelia will need a magical guardian.”

“What do you mean?” Ezra asked sharply.

“You are still her primary guardians, don’t worry. However, every Mundane-born is given a magical guardian as well, to help them through whatever they need in the magical world. There used to be sponsorships available through pureblood and half-blood families, but sadly, that practice is practically nonexistent nowadays. Now, typically the heads of house are given guardianship. But again, Miss Amelia is a Sentinel. Therefore, her magical guardian will be someone from the Centre.”

“Oh. We’ve already gotten to know several people at the Centre. Mia’s started training there, even though she hasn’t fully come online yet.” Olivia said. Professor Flitwick sighed, looking at the family kindly.

“I suspect, that she will soon. Oftentimes, a latent Sentinel or Guide from the mundane world will fully awaken, or to use your phrasing, come online, once they enter the magical world.”

“Will that be dangerous?” Oliva asked, more worried.

“I don’t think so mum. Mrs. O’ Connell says that all of my senses will be sharper when I come online. I’ll still have to practice, but I should be ok.” Mia said thoughtfully. Professor Flitwick smiled.

“Mrs. O’ Connell? Oh, this is a stoke of luck. Sofia is a brilliant witch, and if you get along with her already, I don’t think she will have an issue with being your magical guardian. That is, if you agree.” Ezra and Olivia exchanged a series of looks, then, nodded.

“We agree. So what do we do now?”

“Now, I think I’ll give you more information about the general magical world, and Hogwarts. After we finish with that, then I have to pop off to Sofia. When will you be at the Centre next?”

“Monday.”

“Wonderful. Then, provided she and I can get things set up, you’ll take your next step into the magical world.”

“We both have work on Monday.” Olivia pointed out. Ezra shrugged.

“But I always drop off Isa and Mia at the Centre on my way.”

“Then in that case, I think Sofia will be happy to watch over your daughters for the day. They’ll both learn a lot.”

“Like a field trip?” Mia asked. She and Isa loved outings. Professor Flitwick smiled.

“Yes. Now! On to more information.”

By lunch, Mia’s head was spinning. So much information! The Statute of Secrecy, the rough locations of other schools, blood status— which Professor Flitwick had sadly informed her that she would be judged for hers— a very basic history of magical Britain, and Hogwarts, including information about all of the houses, some stereotypes, and what first year schedules were like. He had also advised her, after seeing the list of things she’d need, to get a few other things as well. He had quickly scrawled out a secondary list, grumbling under his breath at the lack of common sense in the list. He also advised her to show the lists to Mrs. O’ Connell, since she’d likely have suggestions too.

“I know it’s a lot, lass, but feel free to ask as many questions as you can.” Professor Flitwick told her sympathetically. “Knowing Sofia, she will be more than happy to answer them. Once you get to school, even if you aren’t sorted into my house, you’re more than welcome to come to me with questions.”

“Thank you very much sir.” Mia told him.

“I look forward to seeing you on September first.” With that, Professor Flitwick bowed to the entire family, and then left.

“Bloody hell that was a lot.” Ezra grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

“Normally I’d scold you Ezra, but…you’re right. Mia, Isa, are you alright?” Olivia sighed.

“It’s…it’s a lot mum.” Isa mumbled. Mia looked worriedly to her older sister.

“Isa? Are you jealous?”

“No! Really, I’m not! We just got explanations for a lot of weird things that happened growing up, and I want you to be safe and happy. Besides, we can still be Sentinels together! I bet you’ll become the best magical Sentinel, and I’ll be right by your side as the best Mundane one. You’re still my baby sister Mia. I love you. Just…try not to grow apart, ok? Send letters of what you get up to at school.” Mia tackled her in a tight hug, grinning. After a moment, she drew back slightly, still not letting go.

“You never let secondary school come between us. I won’t either. And you’ll get so many letters! And mum, and dad!”

“Deal.”

“Well. Seems like the summer just got even busier. Let’s get a snack, and then we’ll all go out to the park.” Ezra suggested, after another glance at his wife. Isa and Mia hurried to their rooms to grab things they liked. The rest of the weekend, they spent as much time as they could with their parents, whether it was in the park, running around and playing, or helping out in the kitchen, happily baking some favorite sweets. They all knew this quiet time wouldn't last.


	2. Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia's full introduction into the magical world gets a little more complicated than expected. Who knew she'd get such a history lesson in one day?

Monday, saw both sisters inside the Centre, waiting for Mrs. O’ Connell. She came soon, her dark red hair pinned back, and she smiled.

“Good morning Isa, Mia. How are you today?”

“Nervous.” Mia admitted.

“I’m not surprised. It’s a very new experience. I’d be more worried if you weren’t nervous. Now, because we’ll be working…more closely together, please, just call me Sofia.”

“M—, sorry, Sofia, Professor Flitwick mentioned that Mia could come online because of this?” Isa asked. Sofia nodded.

“And you could too, Isa. Which is why, we’re taking precautions. I want you to come and meet my husband, David. He’s also my Guide, and he’ll be able to help either of you with your senses today.” Sofia led the way to another room, where a man waited, brown hair and beard, and a wide smile.

“It’s nice to meet you sir.” Isa said. He grinned even wider.

“Just call me David. All set to go?”

“Yes.” Mia said, grabbing Isa’s hand.

“Excellent! Follow us.” Mia could help but smile as she followed Sofia and David with Isa. They seemed to fit, each with their own sense of humor, strong, but cheerful. And they seemed pretty excited about showing the sisters the magical world. The Sentinel-Guide pair stopped, grabbed a rod, and held it out to the girls.

“This, is a Portkey. There’s different types, but basically, they’re magical items that will transport groups of people to a location. This one, is made with Sentinels in mind. It’s easier on the senses, than other Portkeys.” Isa squeezed Mia’s hand, and continued holding on as she and Mia grabbed on.

“Falling leaves.” David said. A whirl of movement, and then a sudden stop. Mia and Isa both stumbled, steadied by Sofia and David. They had landed in a small building, with fireplaces, and collecting bins with seemingly random objects. A man sat at a desk, nodded a greeting to the group, and indicated a bin. David tossed the rod into the bin, and gently herded the girls after Sofia. Stepping out of the building, the girls’ jaws dropped.

“Wow.” Before them, spread a commercial street, with so many different shops, odd things out for sale, brightly colored awnings, and lots of people walking, talking, and stopping to see the wares. As that was just what they could see from their spot! The street extended far further than they could actually see, and there was at least one offshoot. The noise they could hear from the step wasn’t too bad, but busier than the girls were used to.

“Welcome to Diagon Alley. It’s the main road in this area, and has a lot of shops. But, first things first. We’re going to Gringotts, the bank.” David said, grinning at the looks of shock on the girls’ faces. With that, he and Sofia stepped out into the street. They moved slowly so that the girls could keep up. Both Isa and Mia were careful to stay close, so that they wouldn’t be separated. Neither let go of the others’s hand. As they walked, they saw bookstores, robe shops, cafes, various equipment shops, apothecaries, potion shops, pet stores, and many more shops that they didn’t even know what was inside. The amount of people increased as they went, as did the noise level.

“Doing alright?” Isa whispered. Mia’s eyes were unfocused, and she stumbled occasionally over the cobblestones. Suddenly she stopped, and shook her head, before she started shaking.

“It’s loud.” Isa’s eyes widened, recognizing a zone from her studies.

“Sofia! David!” The two adults almost instantly appeared at their sides, and David smiled at Isa.

“I’ve got this.” He knelt, and gently touched Mia’s wrist, closing his eyes. A few moments passed, before Sofia frowned.

“David?” David shook his head, his own frown forming. His eyes shot opened, and he groaned.

“Oh, Merlin’s pants!” Sofia gasped.

“Is Mia ok?” Isa asked anxiously.

“She’s fine. David’s working to get her out of her zone, but she’s fully awakened as a Sentinel. Not to mention, a high level one at that. And you Isa? How are you feeling?” Isa carefully took stock, and realized she could smell things that she knew she wouldn’t normally. They were outside of an apothecary, and she wrinkled her nose as some of the things she could smell.

“I can smell a lot of things. I know I wouldn’t have smelled them before.”

“Hm. You’re awakening too then. Let’s get to the bank. The goblins can help us.” David scooped Mia up gently, and Sofia took a hold of Isa’s hand. Together, they made their way to the gleaming white building at the end of the road. Isa didn’t quite understand how they hadn’t attracted attention, and she barely took in any notice of the bank except it was big, and that people and goblins seemed to be everywhere. She only had eyes for her sister, who still hadn’t come out of her zone. David and Sofia approached a teller as soon as a space opened up, and the goblin inclined their head in respect.

“Ah, Sentinel and Guide O’ Connell. What can we do for you?”

“A warded room, please. This is Isabella and Amelia Clarke. Amelia has fully awakened as a Sentinel, and Isabella is starting to.” David said crisply. The goblin nodded.

“Ah, I see.” A minute later, another goblin came, bowed, and extended their hand.

“This way.”

Mia opened her eyes. When had she closed them? Why was she laying down? The last thing she remembered…was stepping into the street, and holding onto Isa’s hand. And now…it felt like all of her senses were supercharged. She saw that she was in a stone room of some sort, but she could also smell the stone around her. The air felt closed, yet not stale, and pleasantly cool. She could hear heartbeats around her, two closer, and three farther off. She sat up carefully, blinking. The two heartbeats closer to her belonged to David, and a creature she guessed was a goblin. The creature was short, had pointed ears, a thin nose, and dark eyes that were calculating. The goblin muttered something, then nodded respectfully, and left.

“Mia? How are you feeling?” Mia automatically memorized the exact timbre of David’s voice. Deep, a little husky, but so, so kind. Comforting.

“A bit tired. But…better? Even though my senses are…supercharged, they feel…balanced.”

“Some of that is my doing. I’ve placed some shields in your mind. The goblin healers have also helped as well.”

“What happened?”

“You fully awakened. You zoned due to the noise in the alley, and I did my best to get you out of the zone on the way to the bank. You’re a very high level Sentinel Mia. I’d wager Beta, if not Alpha level. Sofia will have to assess you properly though. She can do that soon, now that you’re awake.”

“Ok.” Mia glanced around the room, and saw the other occupants of the room sitting on a couch. Isa, who smiled at her, another goblin, and Sofia.

“It won’t take long Isa. Gorvak, do I have your permission to draw my wand in case of extra diagnostics?” Sofia asked. Mia blinked again. The older Sentinel was all the way on the other end of the room! And, speaking softly, she guessed, but, she could still hear everything!

“You do. There are parchment and quills at the table.”

“Thank you.” Sofia smiled gently at Mia as she approached, and Mia smiled back, memorizing Sofia’s face, figure profile, and, once she started speaking, her voice. She realized now that she was imprinting, and that she had decided that Sofia and David were part of her family. She didn't know if they were part of her pack though. That would be something to ask about later. 

“I’m glad you’re awake Mia, and that you seem to be doing alright. I’m going to test you, and see where your senses are. David’s going to release his shielding, but you’re in a warded room meant for Sentinels, so you shouldn’t have to worry about zoning. Ready?”

“I think so.” Sofia smiled, and proceeded to test Mia’s senses. It really didn’t take long, and Sofia smiled as she finished recording the results.

“Congratulations Mia. You’re an Alpha level Sentinel. You remember what that means?”

“That my senses are stronger than a lot of other Sentinels, and that there’s only one compatible Guide for me.” Mia recalled easily. Sofia nodded, before slipping the parchment into her bag.

“Ah, Sentinel O' Connell. May I see her results?” The goblin had come closer, followed by Isa.

"Oh, of course Gorvak. Is something wrong?" The goblin ran a long finger down the results, and frowned. 

"This child is more than an Alpha Sentinel. She is on track to be the Sentinel Prime of Britain." 

“What?”

“The last Alpha Prime Sentinel and Guide pair were killed in the war with Grindelwald. He was a Dark Wizard that hated the Mundane world. That war ended the same time as the Second World War, so 1945.” David mused.

“But then...what does that mean? What happened to the other Alpha Sentinels and Guides?” Mia asked. David gently poked her forehead.

“The wars, both magical and mundane, in the past seventy years, Mia. In some circles, Sentinels and Guides are just as disrespected as Mundanes, if not more so. Others, fear their abilities. So, the community was hunted, and most of them were killed, or went dormant.”

“Combine that with the ego of the Ministry, and how much that organization can bungle things, there’s been few high level Sentinels or Guides born.” Sofia added, slightly bitterly. Mia nodded slowly, the pieces falling into place.

“And in wartime, birth rates decrease. Mundanes and wixen would have mixed less, so fewer new people coming into the community, plus if entire families who usually had the bloodline were wiped out…I get it. So…what now?”

“I need to find out how many other high level Sentinels and Guides have awakened. But, if you have been chosen by the Lord and Lady of magic to be Alpha Prime, then there's a lot of things to do.” Sofia told her. Mia’s eyes widened.

“I…”

“You’ll have time to grow into your duties, child. It is a pleasure to welcome the return of Avalon’s Pride.” Gorvak said. 

“Thank you." Mia said, a bit uncertainly. Gorvak bowed.

“I need to inform Chieftain Ragnok of this development, and I expect he will wish to talk to you soon.”

“Ok.” Gorvak bowed again, and left. Isa sat next to her on the floating cot she was on.

“Isa?” Mia asked, a bit hesitantly. She could smell Isa’s worry, and relief. It made her want to just curl up in Isa’s lap, and hold on to her sister. Isa smiled reassuringly.

“I’m ok. David helped me regulate my own senses when the goblin healers started tending to you. I’m not fully awakened yet.”

“Ok.”

“Go ahead and imprint, Mia. I know you’ve already done it with us.” Sofia told her. Mia smiled, and hugged her older sister tightly, burying her face into her sister’s neck, where scent was the strongest. Everything else faded as she inhaled Isa’s scent, the feeling of her skin, her heartbeat, and she had already imprinted sight. Finally, she sighed and pulled away.

“Better?” Isa asked teasingly. Mia smiled, feeling the familial bond she had formed solidify, a bright link between her and Isa.

“Much. I’m probably going to imprint on mum and dad when we get home.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less. There’s going to be a lot to explain, so David and I might have to follow you home to talk with both your parents.” Sofia explained.

“Ok.”

“Now, if you’re ready, I think there’s an escort waiting for us.” Sofia said. Mia stood, and stretched. It was such a relief to be able to have her senses more balanced, and she could, thanks to the training she had already gone through, visualize her senses as dials. She could control her senses now. While she took a minute to familiarize herself with that ability, she absently listened to Sofia, David, and Isa.

“What level are you two?” Isa asked curiously.

“We're not Beta level, but we’re still one of the stronger Sentinel-Guide pairs in Britain.” Sofia answered. 

“Do you know what level I’ll be?” David chuckled. 

“Not for sure. Strong, most likely. But we won’t be sure how strong until you’ve awakened. And you know better than to push it.”

“I know. I was just curious.” Mia carefully dialed down her senses in preparation for stepping out of the warded room. She was grateful that she did so, because the waft of air from the opening door held so many scents. Gorvak stood waiting.

“Follow me, please.” They were led to massive doors, bronze, carved, and studded with precious stones. Inside, a goblin that had a certain gravitas to him, sat behind a large desk. He nodded to their escort.

“Thank you Gorvak.”

“May your gold and slain foes pile high, Chieftain Ragnok.” David said politely, inclining his head.

“May your enemies fear your wrath and your purse overflow, Sentinel and Guide O’ Connell. I hear we have a new Alpha Prime, and that the Avalon Pride has finally returned.”

“Yes sir. This is Alpha Sentinel Amelia Clarke, and her older sister, latent Sentinel Isabella Clarke.” Mia stepped forward shyly, Isa a half step behind her. Reassurance surged through their new bond, and Mia returned it.

“Welcome, both of you. How much have you learned, Alpha Sentinel Clarke?”

“Sofia has been teaching me about my Sentinel abilities for about a month sir. I just learned that I’m the first Alpha Sentinel to awaken since the war with Grindelwald. But I’ve also only known that I’m a witch for a few days. Apart from that sir, I don’t know much.” Ragnok eyed her, and Mia held his gaze.

“Hm. Well, you know more than many that have taken their first steps into the magical world. Very well. First priority is to get you protection against spikes, zones, and anything that may be harmful to you. You may be fully awakened, but you still have much training to complete. Sentinel O’ Connell, I recommend reaching out to the Alpha Primes of France. They can help in training Sentinel Clarke.”

“I’ll send a message immediately.” Sofia promised. A beautiful red deer shimmered into existence, psionic energy surrounding her in a light blue outline. The deer bowed her head, then disappeared with a flash of energy.

“Good. You and Guide O’ Connell will remain Sentinel Clarke’s magical guardians, since you have been training with her already.”

“Thank you.”

“The Horde will of course, renew their pact with the Avalon Pride, and with that, Sentinel Clarke now has access to the accounts for the Pride.” Mia frowned.

“Sir?” She asked, a little hesitantly. Ragnok studied her again.

“You have questions?”

“A few sir.”

“Then ask.” Mia took a breath.

“There’s still Sentinels and Guides within magical Britain. Why is the Avalon Pride only now reinstated?”

“A good question. The Pride depends on an Alpha pair to lead them, and the Alpha chooses the pack that becomes the Pride.” Mia blinked. That…made sense. And reminded her of a few animals. She had reading to do. She felt a flash of amusement from Isa, who was hiding a smile. Mia resisted the urge to give her sister a sharp poke. Judging by the way Isa’s amusement increased, she had seen the urge through their bond. Then, Mia remembered some of the banking lessons her parents had taught her. Considering that the Pride accounts seemed to be for an organization, and not a person….

“Oh. And…is it possible to set up my own accounts separate from the Pride accounts?” The chieftain gave her a toothy smile.

“Impressive Sentinel Clarke. The Horde will enjoy working with an intelligent Alpha Prime. Yes, there should be no issue with getting an account set up for you today. We will be using a small amount of funds from the Pride accounts.”

“David and I had planned on covering her expenses for today.” Sofia informed the chieftain. He nodded.

“Very well. Also, I will introduce you to the account manager for the Pride accounts.” A few minutes later, another goblin entered the room. She bowed to Mia.

“Greetings, Sentinel Clarke. My name is Stormjaw. I’m the account manager for all Avalon Pride accounts.”

“It’s very nice to meet you Stormjaw. If it’s not inappropriate to ask, would you be willing or able to add another account to your duties?”

“And which account might that be?”

“The one I’d like to set up. I’m glad to have Pride accounts if I need them, but I’d rather rely on my own funds.” Mia explained. Stormjaw’s eyes glinted, and she gave Mia a toothy smile of her own.

“I would be happy to have you as a personal client, Sentinel. Any thoughts to your account?”

“If it would be possible to increase the funds from short term and longer term investments, I’d like to do that.”

“That, will be no problem. I will gather a list of investment options, and send you a letter to arrange a time to discuss them.”

“Thank you. Oh, and would it be possible to conduct an audit of the Pride accounts? They’ve not really been used, I’m assuming, so I’d like to know what I’m working with.”

“That would be no issue at all. You know your way around banking, Sentinel Clarke. It will be my honor to continue to work with you. May your gold pile high, and your foes fear your wrath, Sentinel Clarke.”

“May your enemies and gold pile high, Manager Stormjaw.” Mia answered. Stormjaw bowed, and left. Isa squeezed her hand, smiling. Ragnok was studying her again.

“You catch on quickly child. Most impressive. Your account will be opened soon, and Stormjaw is fetching the keys to your vault, and the Pride vaults. She is also fetching a few other things that you will need as the Alpha Prime.”

“Thank you.”

Half an hour later, Mia had received a small, but powerful amulet that would protect her from poisons, physical, and magical attacks. The amulet matched the style of necklaces she would wear from time to time, so it wouldn’t draw attention. She also had a slim gold cuff on her wrist, that was inlaid with runes, and a platinum winged sword, which marked her as a Sentinel. She had noticed a similar brooch on Sofia’s jacket earlier. David, meanwhile, had a winged crescent circle. When she had asked, she had been told that the cuff was a ward, meant to help her manage her spikes. She may have been fully awakened, but she still needed training. But it also doubled as a dimensional store, where she could put things she wanted to keep safe.

“All you must do, is touch the object you wish to put inside to the cuff, and will it to go in. To get an object out, you will it to come out.” Ragnok told her. Mia nodded.

“What about my Gringotts keys?”

“There is powerful magic on those keys. I would not recommend putting them in the store.”

“Thank you, so much.”

“It was my pleasure. Write Stormjaw if you need assistance with anything, and if your cuff needs adjustments.”

“I will. Thank you sir.”

“May your enemies fear you and your gold increase.”

“May you grow rich at the expense of those who incur your wrath.”

With a sigh, Mia, Isa, Sofia, and David left the bank. It took a few moments for Mia to figure out what level she wanted her senses at, but the cuff helped, especially with the onrush of noise from being back in the street.

“You two doing alright?” David asked. Isa nodded, smiling.

“I’m fine.”

“I..I think so. It’s been a lot.” Mia added.

“Let us know if you need a break. For now, we should start shopping.” Sofia said.

“Oh! Professor Flitwick said to ask for your advice on what to get. Apparently the school lists don’t really cover everything. Professor Flitwick gave me a secondary list.” Mia remembered. Sofia frowned slightly.

“May I see?” Mia gave her the lists, and Sofia read through them, before grumbling.

“Hm. Of course Dumbledore hasn’t bothered to update the lists. Filius was right, and, I think there might be one or two other things we should get you as well. We’ll see. First things first. Uniforms, and casual wear. How good are your winter things?”

“I just got new winter gear last winter.”

“Good. And you live further north, so you’ll be better prepared for Scotland winters. They’re dreadfully cold if you don’t have the right clothes.”

Madam Malkin’s was their first stop, a robe shop that held not only school uniforms, but also casual robes, fancy robes, and accessories such as hats, scarves, and gloves, and everything in between. Sofia quietly informed her that everything sold was Sentinel-safe. Mia stood patiently while she was measured, and fitted, and Sofia made a few suggestions as well, which Madam Malkin smiled at, and agreed.

To help keep her occupied, Sofia started testing her nose. What were different fabrics made of, how far away were they? If Mia didn’t know a scent (which was often), Madam Malkin and Sofia helped her identify it. It was fun, if a little frustrating to realize just how much work she’d have to do. At least Sofia was really good at making training seem like a game. Finally, they were done.

“Bored yet Isa?” Mia teased. Isa grinned.

“Are you kidding? I may not be going to Hogwarts, but this is amazing! I get to see so much, and learn so much!” Mia laughed, as Sofia paid for the school robes, casual robes, and cloaks, before packaging them neatly, and, before the girls’ wide eyes, shrunk the entire thing down to the size of a handkerchief.

“Magic can do that?” Isa gasped. David grinned.

“Magic can do many things. Just you wait until you get to Hogwarts!”

Next stop, was Flourish and Blotts. The first year package was quickly bought, as was _Hogwarts, A History_ , a basic history on magical Britain, a few fun books, and guidebooks to the subjects taught at Hogwarts.

“That should get you quite a ways! You’ll probably want to read quite a few of those, or skim through them at the very least before term begins. That’ll give you a good background to what you’re getting into.”

“And I can still ask questions, right?” Mia checked. Sofia laughed.

“Of course! Let’s see if you can’t get to know your spirit guide once we’re back at the Centre, and you’ll be able to send messages with them if you need to.”

The apothecary for potion supplies was easy, as was the luggage store. Sofia and David insisted on splurging when it cam to a trunk and travel satchel. Mia started to protest, before Isa tugged on her arm.

“They’re making sure you’re taken care of. It sounds like a good set of luggage will last you years, and that some sort of mean pranks might be played on Mundane-born. Plus, I don’t know if you really want to be lugging that big trunk around all the time.” Mia giggled, and merely thanked the Sentinel-Guide pair profusely. After the luggage shop, was the shop for writing supplies. Mia hesitated at the quills.

“Do…do I have to get quills? It seems like they’d be hard to get used to.”

“There is an alternative. The fountain pens, made by wixen, are similar enough to quills, and less messy. We can get you a few of those, if you wish, instead of the quills.” David offered. Mia thought for a few minutes.

“I don’t mind learning to use a quill, but I’d like a backup.”

“In that case, we’ll get you both. If your parents don’t mind, I’d like to have you both at the Centre every weekday, so we can continue with your training, and work on your understanding of the magical world.”

“I don’t think mum and dad will have a problem.” Isa said.

“I don’t think they would either, but I’ll still ask.” Mia agreed.

“Ok!”

“Let’s see, let’s see…school uniforms, casual clothes, books, equipment, fun things to read, trunk and satchel….well the last things to do, would be a pet, and a wand.”

“What would you recommend for a pet?” Mia wondered. David answered.

“Toads are interesting, but not that popular. Of course, if you don’t care about being popular, that’s fine. Cats are a really good option, and trust me, there’s plenty of mice and rats for them to catch at Hogwarts. But, owls are very useful, for mail, and all sorts of things. You can use a school owl, but, considering your status as a Mundane-born, having an account manager at Gringotts, and that you’re a Sentinel, a personal owl would be of very good use to you.”

“Tough decision Mia?” Isa teased, elbowing her. Mia blushed.

“A little.” Inside the creature shop, Mia walked around, admiring the different animals. Isa did too, curious about the animals. Some of them were incredibly similar to those found in the mundane world, albeit with a few more abilities. Some, however, were vastly different. Mia didn’t even know what some of the animals were. She stopped in front of the cat kennels, her eyes immediately drawn to a tiny kitten that was a beautiful silky black. Amber eyes blinked at her, and Mia blinked back. A tentative bond sparked, and she stiffened slightly.

“Mia?” Sofia came over. Mia didn’t look away from the kitten, but put a finger up to the kennel for the kitten to sniff.

“I…I’m sorry, but would it possible to get an owl for post, and this kitten? I…I think I just bonded with her.”

“A familiar? Well that’s interesting. Not unheard of, but not common. Yes, I think we can do that.”

“Thank you!” Sofia led her to the owls, where Isa and David were. Isa grinned, and shook her head.

“Only you Mia.”

“I think you would have done something similar!” Isa considered, then blushed a bit.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Ten minutes later, Mia had a handsome barn owl she had named Elan, and the tiny kitten, who had informed her that her name was Ebony, before happily curling up to sleep in the padded cat carrier. Last stop then, was the wand shop.

Ollivander’s practically felt like magic, a heavy, though not unpleasant feeling. And it was mercifully quiet, even peaceful. Long, and tall shelves lined the walls, every space filled with boxes stacked neatly. A table stood in front of a narrower section of the shop, empty. Mia glanced at Isa to see her older sister looking around, just as curious as she was. An older, bright eyed man appeared, and studied her.

“Greetings. I take it you are here for a wand miss?” His soft voice seemed to respect the peace of the shop, and Mia kept her own voice quiet.

“Yes sir. My name is Amelia Clarke.”

“Two, actually.” David interjected. Mia looked at him.

“Two?”

“Sentinels and Guides actually need a second wand when they awaken.”

“Why?”

“Because Sentinels and Guides have unusual magical cores. Very open, and very powerful. Especially if they awaken at a young age. To fully access your magic, and to help guide your magical senses, you will require two wands.” Ollivander explained. Mia blinked.

“Oh. I think that makes sense?”

“Wandlore is a complex field, my dear. My family has studied it for centuries, and we still do not understand everything.”

“That seems to be the way for most of the world, mundane or magical. The more we discover, the more questions we have.” Mia mused. Ollivander nodded thoughtfully.

“How very true. Let’s get started. All you will need to do is hold the wand. We will know which ones suit you.” Mia nodded, looking a little uncertainly at Sofia, David, and Isa. Sofia and David gave her comforting smiles, and Isa squeezed her hand gently. Ollivander came back with four boxes, and opened them. Gleaming wands sat in front of her, and she caught her breath. They were beautiful.

“Thank you, my dear.” Mia blushed when she realized she had said that out loud. “No, don’t be embarrassed. It’s quite the compliment to my workmanship, and not everyone has an appreciation for the simple beauty present in the magical world. Now, which is your dominant hand?”

“I’m actually ambidextrous sir. But I often favor my left hand.”

“Alright. Then we shall start with your left hand. Select a wand.” Mia did so, a short ebony wand, and it felt wrong. She shook her head.

“Hm. Not a combative nature, are you my dear? I had guessed, even if you will be very protective of your pack as a Sentinel. Very well. Continue.” The next wand, hawthorn, didn’t feel right either. The third, chestnut, felt…interesting.

“Yes?” Ollivander asked. Mia suddenly got the feeling that he knew exactly why a wand wouldn’t work, or how it felt to her. But, he had also recognized something in her. It felt like he was encouraging her to use her instincts. Mia hid a smile, and carefully dialed up her senses. A slight frown, and she realized, in this quiet, magic filled space, that there was a dial she had been ignoring. She was a witch, and had a dial for magic as well. She dialed that up, and the connection between her and the current wand became more clear.

“I don’t know if it feels right, but it doesn’t feel as…wrong, as the first two.”

“I see. Continue.” The next, was alder, and again, Mia hesitated. It still didn’t feel right, but it felt better than the first two. From there, Ollivander whisked away the four boxes, and came back with another four. Applewood, and willow weren’t right either. But then, she tried a cedar. A tiny spark emitted from the tip, and Ollivander’s eyes glinted.

“Ah. I think we are on the right path for one wand. Try the last one, and then we’ll see about getting you a closer match with cedar wands.” Walnut wasn’t right either, and so, Ollivander tucked those boxes away, and came back with four new boxes, all cedar wands.

“Two of these have unicorn hair cores, one dragon heartstring, and one phoenix feather. Let’s see if any of these suit you.” The phoenix feather felt the closest but still wasn’t quite right. Ollivander studied her, then, returned with a single box.

“Try this one, Miss Clarke.” Mia picked up the wand, and a flow of magic connected her fingers, to the wand, a fountain of gold and red sparks emitting.

“Ah. Cedar, eleven and a quarter inches, phoenix feather core. Pliable. Good for fast spellwork. You have found your first wand, Miss Clarke. Try it in your right hand, please.” Mia switched hands, and even more sparks erupted. “Interesting. So the wand has chosen to be your right hand wand. Let’s see about the left hand then.” Mia couldn’t help but feel a glow of pleasure, and her magic sense tingled. She wondered what kind of wand would choose her next. Aspen, alder, blackthorn, and holly were tried next, followed by beech. A warmth filled her fingers and a fountain of blue and silver sparks burst forth.

“Hm. Beechwood, twelve inches, and unicorn hair. Supple. Excellent for more powerful spells. Chose your left hand. Quite the combination, Miss Clarke.”

“Is that good or bad sir?”

“Neither. Allow an old man his curiosity of which wands choose a person. For a wand always chooses the witch or wizard. Never forget that Miss Clarke.”

“Are they almost like familiars in a way?” Mia wondered, glancing to Ebony, who was still asleep. Ollivander nodded thoughtfully.

“Yes, I suppose you could make that comparison. That is actually quite accurate. Any more questions my dear?”

“Well…I’d like to take care of the wands, and I wouldn’t want to lose them. Is there anything you have that can help with that?” At that, Ollivander looked very pleased. Mia guessed he didn’t get that question often.

“Certainly! I’ll have a selection of wand holsters out for you in a moment.”

“Why not put them in the dimensional store you have Mia?” Isa asked. Mia shrugged.

“Well, I want time to get used to it, and I don’t want to misplace either wand in the meantime. And, having two, I’d rather they just be within easy reach for the right hand.”

“Makes sense.” Isa mused. Mia looked to Sofia and David.

“How do you store your wands?”

“I have hip holsters for mine.” David explained, lifting his jacket to show the slim holsters. Sofia lifted her wrist, and Mia spotted the gold bracelet.

“Dimensional store for mine. It never bothered me to have both of them in one place.” Ollivander returned then, and Mia looked over the holster selections. She opted for an arm holster on both arms, with a quick release mechanism on a thin band located on her thumbs. Her right hand, had a gold band, while her left hand had a silver band.

“Stylish Mia. I like it.” Isa observed. Mia grinned.

“I do too.” She also received a wand polishing and care kit, and Sofia and David paid her her things.

“I was pleased to have you as a customer, Miss Clarke. Enjoy your day.”

“Thank you, Mr. Ollivander.”

“Right! That’s all the stops and shopping done. Let’s head back to the Centre.” Sofia said, leading the way to the building they had arrived in.

“Will we come back for field trips?” Isa asked wistfully. David smiled.

“Of course. It’ll help with your exposure to the magical world, and test your senses. Not to mention, you still haven’t been in most of the stores. I think you’d like quite a few of them.” On whirl of movement later, and they were back in a room at the Centre.

“Now, you work on spirit guides, and I’ll put everything except your familiar and owl in the trunk. Then, I’ll shrink the trunk. All you’ll have to do when you get home, is tap the runes, and you’ll be able to wash and organize everything later. Same things for the pet supplies we picked up.” David promised, taking the cat carrier and and owl cage from Mia. She smiled brightly at him.

“Thank you!” David laughed, and shooed them away. Sofia led Mia and Isa to their usual training room, and smiled.

“You remember your lessons Mia?”

“I just have to call for them, and they’ll come.”

“Good. Go ahead.” Mia closed her eyes to look inwards, and, smiled before opening her eyes. A flash of blue psionic energy, and a beautiful red fox appeared.

“Wow.” Isa breathed. Mia couldn’t help but grin.

“Hello Mia. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Her spirit guide had a soft, yet flowing voice, which matched her elegant appearance.

“It’s really nice to meet you too Akahana. But…I only just awakened.”

“Mm. But since I am your spirit guide, and you were born with the potential, I have been with you since you were born.”

“Oh. Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“No matter. Time flows differently on the psionic plane.”

“And we know each other now!”

“Indeed.” Akahana purred. “Call if you ever need a friend or help. We’ll see each other in dreams, and when you learn to come to the psionic plane.”

“Ok.” With another flash of psionic energy, Akahana disappeared. Isa sighed, a slight longing flickering through their bond. Mia grinned.

“You’ll have to wait Isa!”

“Hey!” Isa scowled, and was just about to launch herself at Mia, when David walked in.

“All finished?”

“Yes.”

“Then let’s get you two home.” Mia and Isa perked up when they saw their father waiting in the lobby.

“Dad!” Mia automatically imprinted for another familial bond and sighed happily. She briefly lost herself in her senses, and just the feeling of her father. She drew back, to see Isa grinning at her.

“Long day?”

“So long. But lots of fun.” Mia admitted.

“So much fun.” Isa added happily. Ezra chuckled.

“You’ll have to tell me and your mum all about it at dinner.”

“Mr. Clark, a lot happened. I know it’s a bit unconventional, but may David and I come home with you?” Sofia asked. Ezra’s eyes narrowed.

“Sentinel things or magic things?”

“Both.”

“Got it. Can you lend me a phone? I should be able to catch Liv before she leaves work.”

“This way." It didn’t take long for Ezra to arrange things, though they did have to stop by the store on the way home. Olivia welcomed them all, though she raised an eyebrow at the carrier and cage.

“Elan’s a mail owl. Sofia and David suggested that having him would be a really good idea so I could stay in tough with everyone more easily. Ebony, is my familiar. I think she’s been napping most of the afternoon.” Mia explained. Olivia studied both animals, and smiled.

“They’re both lovely.”

“We bought all the school and pet supplies that would be needed, and got an account established at Gringotts for Mia.” David explained. Ezra helped Olivia get dinner on the table, as did Mia and Isa. Further explanations ensued during dinner and dessert, with a lot of questions. Yet, by the end of doing dishes, Ezra and Olivia had a much better picture of what had happened, and a few more arrangements had been made.

“Sounds like you had a very productive day. Is there any chance Olivia and I could visit this Diagon Alley?” Ezra asked. Sofia and David exchanged a look, then grinned.

“Shouldn’t be too hard to arrange. Let us know when you have a day free.” David said.

“Will do.” Finally, Sofia and David left, and Mia happily finished her imprinting on her parents. They didn’t mind, and enjoyed the cuddling. Once Mia had finished, Isa joined in happily with the cuddling, and the girls ended up falling asleep on their parents. It had been a very long, and very exhausting day.

From there, the summer flew by. Mia and Isa spent their time training at the Centre, and learning more about Sentinel and Guide culture, both the Mundane side, and the magical side.

Mia learned about her future duties as Alpha Prime. She was relieved to learn that she wouldn’t actually be known as Alpha Prime until she bonded with her Guide, and then, they both had to be of age before they could take their seats. In the meantime, she didn’t have to tell anyone that she was an Alpha Sentinel, but some would figure it out eventually. She also got to meet the Alpha Primes of France.

Jean and Apolline Delacour were both charming people, and aided immensely in both girls’ training in their senses, and Sentinel culture and politics, in addition to opening the girls’ eyes on the international wixen community. After the first round of questions, Jean Delacour had laughed, and on the next visit, brought books. Those books supplemented the knowledge that was in the books Mia had already gotten, and what she was learning from both the field trips Sofia and David took them on, and the discussions they had.

With all of the books, Isa and Mia split up the reading, making notes along the way. Isa was just as eager to learn as Mia was, so after reading for the day, they’d compare notes, quiz each other, and point each other to specific passages that seemed important. They also explained all that they learned to their parents. As a result, some of Mia’s nervousness about attending Hogwarts eased some. She had learned a lot about the basics of wixen culture and practices over the summer, though both Sofia and David had told her some things would make more sense once she was at Hogwarts. She also made considerable progress with the accounts at Gringotts.

Mia worked with Stormjaw to choose some investments, and the short term ones had already started to show profits for her personal account. She and her manager were both very pleased with those results. For the Pride accounts, the audit had been completed, revealing that the Pride accounts had quite a large amount of money, and magical objects meant to help guides and sentinels. In addition, the accounts hadn’t been touched since the last Pride had died. Mia, pleased with the results, still saw no harm in working to increase the funds available. Given the wixen history she had studied, there would actually be a larger incoming class at Hogwarts, so the potential was there for more Guides and Sentinels at the school. Stormjaw had praised her foresight, and then worked out a few business models. Investments into businesses that made Sentinel-friendly products, were just a few opportunities that they took advantage of. When she told Isa and her parents what she was working on, all of them were very, very pleased with her.


End file.
